


A Witch's Awakening

by greenofallshades



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenofallshades/pseuds/greenofallshades
Summary: Mary and the Sentinel decide to play an erotic game, but she finds out that the game is real.  She also discovers that she has lost control of the proceedings, and of her heart.





	A Witch's Awakening

Mary Sibley checked the fastenings of the wrist shackles that held the naked man to the wall, and stepped back, eyeing him speculatively.

“We’re ready to proceed with the game,” she said to the Sentinel. “Once more, are you willing to go along with it as I’ve laid it out for you?” 

“I’ve told you that I am,” he replied. “I want to learn more about pleasures of the flesh, and I want you to show me. Can we stop talking about it and get on with it?”

“I advise you to cultivate some patience; it will stand you in good stead this evening,” she said. “That little whore at the Bird’s Nest only began your instruction, I can promise you that much.” 

She swept her gaze over his tall, broad-shouldered, muscled body. The night he’d risen from the copper bathtub and towered over her, arrogantly naked, she’d known it would come to this eventually. She loosened the silk ribbon that tied the waist of her long black velvet dressing gown and shrugged the garment slightly off one shoulder, so that a breast and part of the nipple were exposed. 

The Sentinel’s body was responding, she saw. She placed her hands on his broad, furred chest and leaned into him; her hip brushed his stiffening member and elicited a sharp intake of breath from him. “You wanted this the first time you saw me, but you didn’t know it then,” she purred, taking his large head in her hands and pulling him down, at the same time reaching up as far as she could. “Now you know what to do….at least to a point.” She giggled, and they kissed, deeply. “I intend to wring every drop from you tonight, my dark angel….both literally and figuratively”

“But I expect you to please me as well,” she said, breaking the kiss, and pressing her breasts against his broad, furred chest. 

“I want to,” he said hoarsely. “Only...touch me there.”

“Here?” She enfolded his erection in her hand. The breath hissed through his teeth. “Like this?” Her fingers trailed down to the soft, vulnerable place past his testicles, where she stroked him. She gently kneaded his balls, and slid her palm up his shaft, to the quivering tip. A bead of his dew hung there, and she used it to slicken her way back down again. The deep groan this produced both gratified and aroused her. 

She removed her hand. 

“NO”, he said sharply, thrusting his pelvis forward, trying to recapture what he had lost.

“Oh, yes,” Mary whispered with a mocking smile. Her hands explored his body….his firm ass, strong thighs hard with muscle, the trail of hair that led down his belly to the nest below. “What do you want to do to me when you get me in bed, angel?”

“Everything”, the Sentinel rasped. “Never mind this game. I’ve changed my mind. Release me from these shackles so that I might have you.”

“No. I’ll decide the proper time.” She turned away and walked toward the bed, hips swaying, feeling his gaze boring into her as she moved. She reached beneath the frame, feeling for something, and when she found it, she turned back to him, the robe falling completely off her shoulder and baring her breast with its white skin and rose nipple. She wanted him absolutely ravenous. 

The Sentinel saw the riding crop in her hand. There was no apprehension in his eyes, but only interest. When Mary trailed the leather traces lightly up the back of his leg and across his behind, he tensed, and unconsciously pushed his pelvis forward. The shank of the crop, cool and smooth, crept between his thighs and softly rubbed back and forth, sliding forward to touch his testicles with each stroke. Then without warning the leather cracked across his backside, hot and stinging.   
A sound, half moan and half sigh, escaped him, and she didn’t know whether it was from pain or arousal. 

She lashed him again. And again. Hissing between clenched teeth became a loud, open groan as Mary touched his cock again. She slid her hands down his hard, straining shaft and back again, giving special care to the tip. Then as suddenly as she began, she took her hand away.

“You bitch”, the Sentinel groaned. “Mary...don’t stop. Find the droplet of mercy I know exists in your black witch’s soul and continue.”

“Do you really need me to do so?” she asked, eyes seeking earnestly.

“Yes, I can’t bear it.”

She trailed a finger lightly beneath his cock, making it twitch and strain. The muscles of his belly contracted and stiffened, and for an instant she thought she’d gone just too far. 

“You’re going to have to bear it, because you’re not going to come yet,” she said, and laughed. “You’re not in charge tonight, dark angel.”

“Am I not?” hissed the Sentinel. 

And with a slight movement of his wrists, the shackles snapped and fell away, freeing him.

“You had to forge the shackles yourself for the magic to work,” he said with a leering grin as he advanced on her. “It seems someone in your hive deliberately neglected to inform you. Tonight I will be the beneficiary of that small act of treachery.”

Mary backed away as he came, but there was nowhere to go. He took hold of her with large hands that gripped like iron, and with one motion tore the velvet robe from her body and threw it aside, leaving her as naked as he.

The Sentinel crushed her to his body and kissed her, devouring her with an animal hunger like nothing she had experienced. His erection pressed against her soft belly, and when she, stunned at this sudden reversal of circumstances, made a futile attempt to draw back, he held her tighter and ground his hardness against her. She gasped as the head of his cock found her most secret and sensitive part.

“You feel what I have for you? I’ve enjoyed more than one evening with that accommodating little whore, and she’s shown me more than you might think. I’m going to use you tonight, Mary. I’m going to make you beg for the next time. This is no game.”

It was ridiculous, this brute was making her aroused even as he handled her like his whore, making her want him. She hated herself for it, but another part of her didn’t give a damn, and wanted him to fuck her until she screamed.

The Sentinel threw Mary onto the bed, flipped her onto her belly, and pulled her up onto her knees.. “I quite like your ass, Mary,” he panted, and then slapped her behind, hard, with his open palm. She cried out in pained surprise. “Do you think I failed to notice all those times you walked away from me with your bottom swaying back and forth, as though you thought you were dealing with a dumb animal that could be trained with the promise of your flesh?” His hand cracked across her ass again. And again. Her protesting cries and whimpers seemed to excite him and to spur him on. Mary was stunned and shamed by his brutal treatment, but it aroused her, as well.

Redness rose to the surface across the smooth ivory skin of her bottom. Instinctively Mary tried to crawl away from him, but the Sentinel’s strength was supernatural; it was nothing for him to keep a squirming naked woman in his grasp.

“You cry out, but you like this, don’t you,” he breathed, roughly kneading and squeezing her red, mottled buttocks with his large hands. “I know you do, you little sow. I can tell.” His hands came around to cup her breasts and to tweak her nipples. Trailing down her body to her sex, he felt the wetness there and laughed, low and mockingly. She quivered at his touch. With his knee, he pushed her legs apart and leaned in, rubbing his erection against her 

Mary gave a long, trembling gasp, and against her will, her body arched against his. She hated this bastard for taking away her power, and she hated herself for responding. But her body was a traitor. 

“You want that, but I’ll decide when to give it to you, Mary,” he growled into her ear. His lips tickled and made her shiver. “I have you at my mercy.” Letting go of her without warning, she collapsed, and she ground her pelvis into the bed in an attempt to try and relieve, even briefly, her need. This did not escape the Sentinel.

He flipped her onto her back like a doll and took in the sight of her body, his eyes roving hungrily over every part of her. Aroused though she was, Mary was provoked, and she closed her thighs together tightly. The Sentinel parted them with one hand and began to stroke her there. Mary trembled with the sensations his fingers produced, but she put her head to the side and bit her lip, willing herself some control.

His long fingers slipped easily inside her, ready as she was, and he began to fuck her with his hand, his thumb trailing over her clit. All the while his bright gaze watched her closely for reaction. Mary shook with the effort of controlling herself, of not giving in. Her breasts rose and fell as her breath quickened. 

“How does that feel?” he asked. “What will drive you mad and make you scream?”

She did not reply. Biting her lip, she kept her head turned away from him and only hoped he would not make her come right there, on his hand. 

“What a prideful little slut you are,” the Sentinel remarked. “You know what pride goeth before, don’t you, Mary? If not I can enlighten you from personal experience.” 

Suddenly his hand left her; moving like lightning, he gripped her long dark hair and yanked her toward the head of the bed. She screamed and kicked her legs. The Sentinel heaved her against the pile of pillows, and moved to the side of the bed, facing her, so that his hard member was prominent.

“Use your mouth on me.” he demanded.

“You may go back to hell,” Mary spat.

His large hand gripped the back of her head and pushed it forward. “Don’t pretend with me. You forget I know all of your secrets. If you want your own pleasure attended properly, do it.” He smiled insolently. “You’ve been wanting my cock in you in some fashion for quite a while now. Are you going to deny it?”

Looking up at him with a face which burned with anger, and with embarrassment at being reminded that he did, indeed, know her thoughts, Mary crawled forward on her knees and took him into her mouth. A fleeting thought of biting down with her teeth crossed her mind, but she knew nothing good would come of that, so she worked on him with all of her skills. She didn’t know if the whorehouse slut had done this for him, but if she had, Mary was determined to surpass her. 

She made love to his cock with her mouth, taking him all in, circling the smooth tip with her tongue. When she felt that his spasms were close, she worked harder and faster, increasing the friction, drawing everything out of him. He came hard, hips spasming forward as he shuddered.

She sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and watched him come down. He was getting hard again already.

“That’s a good little sow,” the Sentinel breathed, and joined her in bed. “Very well done.”

“And when do I get something from this?” Mary asked. 

“Not very pleasant when you’re the one strapped to the wall begging to be touched, is it?”

“That’s not an answer. Do you plan to use me all night for your pleasure alone? Or will I get a bit of hasty, half-arsed gratification when your amusement is done?”

No reply was forthcoming; the Sentinel looked at her with an expression she couldn’t interpret. Then his eyes swept down and over her nakedness, taking her in. Once more, he took her soft white body in his firm grip and handled it as he willed, but this time Mary gave up her pretenses of resistance and yielded to her body’s desires. 

He left a trail of hard, hot kisses from her neck, to the base of her throat, down to her breasts, and she luxuriated in his touch. When he sucked and licked her nipples, she held his large head in her hands. Lying back against the mound of pillows, Mary sighed and opened her legs as the Sentinel’s warm mouth found its way down her body, to the insides of her thighs. Lingering there, making her deliciously anxious as her body begged for him to continue. Then gliding his tongue up along her cleft to graze the swollen bud, circling and teasing, making her cry out. Bursts of pleasure erupted, and then he withdrew. She whimpered and squeezed her thighs together, desperate for him to continue.

Again came his taunting laugh as he saw with satisfaction the effect he was having. He was about to continue his efforts when someone knocked on the door. 

They froze, shocked out of their haze of lust. The knock came again, insistent and sharp.

The Sentinel growled deep in his throat and was on his feet. Striding across the room, he flung open the door to reveal Sebastian, his brow furrowed with concern, Confronted with the sight of a naked Sentinel and his impressive erection, Sebastian’s concern flashed to alarm.

“Is everything all right? I heard a scream and I---”

His gaze fell upon Mary, naked, half-drunk with lust and reclining in the bed, hair spread out upon the pillow, legs open, her nipples reddened from the Sentinel’s attentions, her sex engorged, and the words died in his throat. White-faced, he looked from one to the other in shock and disbelief.

Mary couldn’t help herself. She started to laugh. And once she began, she couldn’t stop. God help her, she didn’t want to cause him pain, but the look on his face---

“Leave” the Sentinel said.

Sebastian tried to speak, but he couldn’t master his tongue. He stammered a few syllables, swallowed hard, and stood there, unable to tear his eyes away from Mary.

“LEAVE, I said,” the Sentinel commanded. “And no more interruptions. We’re going to fuck.”

The door slammed on Sebastian’s destroyed face.

Mary watched as the Sentinel padded back to the bed. “It seems that you command me after all, in spite of my efforts,” she said. For her, it was a great admission.

“Why did you ever doubt it would be so?” he asked, as if her doubts were unthinkable. “That night in the forest, years ago, I only sampled your flesh. I told you that I would burrow deep and devour you one day. I would have done so with or without your compliance. But you want this as much as I. Don’t you, Mary?”

“You already have your answer, don’t you?” she sighed, irritated. 

His fingers slipped into her wet heat and she hungrily pressed her body against his hand. His deep, lazy laugh followed.

“Oh, I do, beyond all doubt.” he replied.

The Sentinel settled himself between her thighs and pushed inside her body. Mary lifted herself to meet him. She had expected he would be cold, but he was deliciously warm. 

As he fucked her, Mary glanced across his shoulder at the looking glass across the room. She saw her spread knees and the back of his body. The muscles of his ass and thighs flexed and tightened powerfully with every stroke. She could see the marks on his skin produced by her crop, only a short while ago when she had still been under the illusion that she was the one in control.

Her pleasure began to intensify and to spiral upward. She looked up into the crystal eyes of the Sentinel, panting as he fucked her and approached being overcome himself. Deeper and harder came his thrusts, and she gave herself up, crying out and gasping, shaking all over.

The Sentinel emptied himself into her, and fell across her body, spent. “Mary,” came his velvet growl in her ear, “our children will be giants.”


End file.
